


Piggyback Rides around Stage Five

by MikeTheTwit



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Piggyback Rides, everyone except joel and ray and geoff are really minor, first fic holla, joelay - Freeform, lots of fluff, the title sucks dont look at me, theres some cussing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeTheTwit/pseuds/MikeTheTwit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel gives a mysterious person a piggyback ride around stage five to his office. His cliche thought turns into a reality and he falls in love with the "stranger" who just wanted to see what it was like being tall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piggyback Rides around Stage Five

**Author's Note:**

> The stuff in italics is Joel talking to himself in his head. 
> 
> This was only supposed to be 1,000 words long omg
> 
> This is my first fic, so please leave a comment telling me what you think and if there is anything wrong. Thanks! c:

Joel was walking back from a late lunch, taking his time and walking the long way around stage 5 back to his office. He was on his phone and not really paying attention to where he was going. He knew the way around now, he could easily walk from anywhere to his desk with his eyes closed, so why not see what he missed on twitter. There were loud footsteps coming from behind him, not really caring who it was because it was most likely someone filming something, he just took a side step and stayed to the left of the hallway so whoever it was had enough room to get past. Absentmindedly making his way down the hall.

That was until someone jumped on his back.

He stopped for a quick second then decided to just go along with it. It was most likely Burnie being his usual kidding self, but when did he lose so much weight? It could be Gavin, actually, it was probably Gavin, running away from Michael or some shit. He just kept walking, on his phone, not really caring. The person on his back trying to stay up as well as he could. Joel finally gave up, put his phone in his pocket and held onto the persons legs. Was Gavin really that short? Whatever. He kept walking to his office not really caring who it was, why they were on his back, or where they needed to be.

After a while of silence Joel couldn’t take it anymore.

“May I ask why you are on my back?”

There was a small giggle, not very audible but he could feel it against him.

“I’ll take that as a no.”

A few more steps and some more silence until Joel spoke up again.

“You gonna tell me who this is?”

Still wanting to stay anonymous, the person leaned back a little and wrote the word “no” on Joel’s back.

“You’re gonna make me walk all the way to my office to put you down just so I can find out who I took for a joyride?”

There was another slight giggle, still barely audible, and obviously not answering his question.

“Well, what if I do … THIS?”

He pretended to drop the person on his back but caught him right away. Said person let out a shriek, not Gavin, check. He tried to get the mysterious person back in a comfortable position for him so he rearranged a bit, accidently putting his hands on the persons ass. There was a slight gasp, and he quickly moved his hands, the person falling a bit.

“Look, if you want to ride me,” _God, that was the wrong choice of words, Joel._ “and don’t want to fall, then I suggest you let me put my hands where I please.”

There was a pause, then the person untangled his arms from around Joel’s neck and moved his hands on top of Joel’s, and slid his hands back.

“Alright then.” They kept walking, well, Joel kept walking, this person just along for the ride. They were still a ways away from his office, Stage 5 was a BIG place. As he was walking he started whistling some random tune that popped into his head, trying to fill the silence. The person on his back joining in after a while and soon they were making up a song on the spot of nothing but whistles and the occasional beat on Joel’s chest from the stranger on his back.

Once they finished Joel let out a laugh, and was joined in on that, too.

“HA! I got you to actually laugh and not just giggle!” He said it triumphantly but couldn’t quite place the laugh to a person. Maybe it was just some random intern? No, they wouldn’t do that, and if they would it would be very, VERY awkward right now. But that laugh echoed in his head as he tried to fit it with someone he knew. He gave up after a while more and just decided that the laugh that would remain anonymous for a while, was very cute, and maybe made him smile bigger, but he wouldn’t admit to that.

They kept walking, nearing his office now.

“So what happens when I get to my office? Is this going to turn into so sappy love movie where I find out who you are and instantly fall in love with you?”

With that the person on his back buried his face in Joel’s neck.

Was he trying to hide his face or was he coming on to him? Either way, it didn’t stop a blush from reaching Joel’s cheeks.

He kept going deciding to speak his mind, “Is this your way of hitting on me?”

The person shook his head, it still being against Joel’s shoulder enough for him to realize he was saying no.

By now there was just one more turn and a short hallway to Joel’s office. He kept walking and once he finally got inside he stopped, unsure of what to do next.

“So, can I put you down now and find out who you are? Or am I going to have to hold you like this all day and do my work standing up?”

The person hopped down from his spot on Joel’s back and Joel instantly turned around, curious of who he walked the whole way across the building. He turned to see Ray, who hid his face acting like Joel wouldn’t be able to recognize him from his “Going Cakeless” shirt and checkered vans.

“So I took Mr. Narvaez Jr. for a ride around the office, huh?”

Ray removed his hands from his face, a small blush on his cheeks. Joel couldn’t help but think that it was absolutely adorable. _Wait, Joel thought Ray was adorable? Since when were these two words put together in his head?_

Ray interrupted his thoughts, “It was cool, seeing the view from up there! It really sucks being short sometimes.”

Joel laughed a little, and immediately went back into his thoughts, Ray was really cute, and really short compared to him, which made him even cuter. Wait, he touched Ray’s ass, more like grabbed, but still. His mind freaked out a little. And he felt the heat rising to his cheeks again. He never felt this way about his co-worker before so why now?

He noticed Ray was staring at him with a confused look on his face. And suddenly realized he hasn’t said anything for a good couple of minutes. Ray probably thought he was crazy. _Say something, idiot!_

“What?” He returned the confused stare he was receiving. _Oh, good job, Joel._

“I said, thanks for the lift, it was fun.” He laughed a little. Joel could listen to that laugh every day of his life.

“Oh, uh, no problem?” It came out like more of a question. _Come on Joel, don’t fuck this up, so you have a slight crush on a kid half your age, he could feel the same, you never know._ Actually, Joel probably does know. Why would a cute, YOUNG, kid like an old fart like him?

“I should get back to work, we should do this again sometime.” He laughed again, this time harder and more real. _Joel, if you don’t make a move right now, I swear to God._

“Yeah, uh, we should. How ‘bout I give you a lift home? Not on my back, of course. But in a car.” _Smooth, Joel, real smooth._

“Sure, that sounds good.” And off he went.

Joel closed the door behind him giving a little wave. Once he was gone he felt himself blush again, a huge smile coming to his face. But little did he know Ray was just around the corner with the same dumb look and red face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The time seemed to go past horribly slow. Or maybe that was just because every five seconds Joel would look at the clock not-so-patiently waiting for the end of the day to come so he could see Ray again. The clock kept ticking at an agonizingly slow pace, almost like it was mocking him.

_Come on, Joel. Just work like normal, get that cute son-of-a-bitch out of your head. Only a couple more hours and you’ll be able to see him again. Try not to fuck it up this time, yeah?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The rest of the day went past fairly quickly once he final got his mind off of Ray. _Kind of_. As his clock finally said it was time for him to go, he rushed to pack up his things and got to the Achievement Hunter office quicker then he thought was possible. He leaned against the wall in the hallway and waited for Ray to come out. Trying to look like he’s too excited, he took out his phone and started checking on random social media. Michael came out first, shooting a confused look Joel’s way which went unnoticed as he stared at his phone. Geoff and Gavin came out next, Gavin leaving to the parking lot as Geoff took a second and stood in front of Joel.

“Can I help you with something, bud?”

“Huh? Oh, no, just waiting for someone.” Right outside the Achievement Hunter office. Which Geoff was the boss of. _Let the questions come._

“Could it be a certain Puerto Rican that’s half your age and has been giddy all day?” Geoff glared at him. He knew his fatherly side would come out at some point if Joel actually made a move on Ray. He didn’t expect it this soon when he was just being friendly and giving him a ride home.

“It’s just a ride home, Geoff. It’s not like I’m going to try something.” Okay, that was kind of a lie, the more he thought about it the more he realized what he liked about Ray. But he wasn’t going to do anything stupid, and he defiantly wasn’t going to try something if Ray didn’t want him to.

“I’ll let that go for now. But don’t hurt the kid, alright? I know you like to date for a month or so then drop them.” Geoff got this protective, fatherly look in his eyes. Joel always respected him for being so fatherly-like to his Achievement Hunters.

“Hey, all of my relationships have ended in mutual agreements. I just haven’t found the right one, Geoff. Plus, I never said anything about dating him, I’m just being nice and taking him home.”

“Whatever you want to believe, Joel. Just know that if he comes in here with a broken heart, your dick isn’t going to be attached to your body anymore.”

Of course Ray chose that moment to come out of the Achievement Hunter office. “Whose dick is going where?”

“I-uhm. Nothing?” Joel looked down at his feet, not daring looking at either men in the eyes.

“Yeah, nothing. Everything’s good. For now.” Geoff shot a look at Joel, the other still staring at the floor like it was the most interesting thing on the planet. “I gotta get going, Gav’s waiting in the car. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” And he left.

“Okay then..” Ray said, his confusion of the conversation he missed clear on his face.

Joel looked up at Ray a little shyly and waved a bit. Ray shot him a smile and Joel swore it was the most beautiful thing he’s ever laid eyes on. _Seriously since when did you start liking this kid?_

“You ready to go?” Joel looked a little more confident now.

“Yeah” Ray responded, and they started walking together to Joel’s car.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once they reached the car Joel held open Ray’s door for him.

“What a true gentleman.” Ray said with a smirk. Joel just chuckled a bit and got in the driver’s seat.

He started driving and after a while he realized he had no idea where he was going, not even asking Ray where is house was. _Great going, Joel._

“I hope you know you’re going to have to tell me where you live.” _Just play it off._

“I was waiting for you to ask, I was just gonna let you drive and see where we end up.” Ray laughed. _It didn’t work._

Just then Ray’s stomach made a sound, obviously hungry from not really getting lunch because he was too busy getting a piggy back ride from Joel.

“Actually, I was going to take you out to eat first, I was saying that for later.” _Wait, what did you just say? Since when did you become so smooth? And did you really just ask Ray out? And how exactly did you say that without stuttering like an idiot?_

“Nice save.” Ray giggled a bit.

“Where are we going?” Joel looked over a Ray quick, a huge smile on his face. _He agreed, oh my god, go Joel!_

“That’s a surprise.” Really, Joel had no clue where to go. What kind of food did Ray even like? He knew he liked pizza. Pizza could work. That’s a good first date, right? _Joel, shut up this isn’t a date. You didn’t even ask him out. You’re just taking him there. Calm down._

Joel decided to take him to some small, family owned pizza place that he’s been to a couple times and has been one of his favourites. It wasn’t too far from where they were either, only a couple of minutes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once they got there Joel forced Ray to stay in his seat as he ran around the car to open the door for him.

“Why, thank you Mr. Heyman.” He tried to act fancy, but failed horribly as he let out a loud laugh. Joel joining in.

They sat at a table away from other people, per Joel’s request, and ordered what they wanted.

Joel was the first one to speak up. “So, can I ask why you jumped on my back today?” Taking a sip from his drink he looked over at Ray, he had a faint blush on his cheeks.

“Well, like I said, it sucks being short sometimes and I wanted to see what it was like being Joel Heyman height.” He ended it with a small laugh, like it was the most normal thing to jump on a co-workers back just to be able to see what it’s like being tall.

“Alright then. Why didn’t you say anything until we reached my office?” Ray looked down at his pizza, like he was scared or nervous of the reasoning. He spoke softly, Joel could barely hear him. “I figured if you found out it was me you would just drop me.”

“Why would you think something like that? Am I really that bad of a person?” Joel looked fake offended, which made Ray smile again. Joel could really get used to seeing that smile more.

“I don’t know, I’m just some kid who jumped on your back, I thought you would think it was weird.”

“Oh come on, it was adorable.” _Joel, what did you just say?_ He covered his mouth with his hands like it would make the words not come out. _Great job, Joel, he probably thinks you’re some creep now._

“Did-Did you just call me adorable?” His cheeks got red and he hurriedly put his hands over his face, trying to hide it.

“Stop that!” Joel reached over and removed Ray’s hands, keeping one in his across the table. It was his turn to blush now. He pulled away and Ray quickly grabbed his hand back in his and left it there not saying anything about it.

Ray changed the subject and they talked about work, video games and anything they could think of. And soon, a little too soon for Joel’s liking, they were both finished eating and Ray had suggested they leave.

They walked back to Joel’s car and Ray waited as Joel got in, not getting what Ray was doing. He quickly realized and ran around the car to open his door for him. Ray just laughed and got in. They started driving back and Ray put his hand on the center console facing up, obviously hinting at something but not saying anything or even looking at Joel. _Joel, hold his hand! Come on! Move your hand so it is in his hand._ Joel slowly moved his hand so that it was in Ray’s and they intertwined their fingers. _Stop smiling like that Joel, it’s probably creepy. Also, stop blushing like a dork._

He looked over at Ray and he could see his huge smile and bright red cheeks, his mind could shut up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once they got to Ray’s apartment Joel looked over at him and looked at their hands then back up, and began smiling again. Ray did the same once he realized what Joel was smiling about.

They stared at each other for a bit until Ray was the first one to speak up for once. “Would you, uh, like to come up for games, or something?” Ray blushed and looked away from Joel, too nervous for his answer.

Joel stared at Ray wide eyed. Did he really just ask that? _Oh my god, Joel, answer him._  


“I, uh, I’d like that.”Joel walked behind Ray to his door, his hand still in the younger mans.

Once they got inside Ray let his hand drop and walked to his bedroom. “I’ll be right back.”

Joel looked around and sat down on the couch. It looked like a normal, 20-something year olds house except for the huge arrangement of video games that littered shelves, all alphabetically ordered. Ray returned from his room in a new pair of clothes, nothing special, just a random shirt and instead of jeans he had on sweats. He came and sat down on the couch next to Joel, a little closer then friends would but not close enough for Joel.

“What do you want to play?”

They ended up starting off with Halo, and when they got bored of that they switched games, and played for hours. With each game they got progressively closer, not even realizing it happening. After they started playing Minecraft and building a house together Joel checked the time, it was nearly 3am and they had work the next morning. _Shit._  


“Uh, Ray?”

Ray turned towards him and it was then they both realized how close they had gotten, their faces barley inches apart. Joel, being the smooth guy that he is, spoke up. “It’s, uh, 3 in the morning. I should get going.” He stood up and Ray was quick to have his hand on Joel’s arm.

“Oh, come on, you’re not driving home this late. You can sleep here. It’s no big deal.”

“You sure?” Joel was nervous, how would it look if he showed up to work the next morning with Ray? I mean, they knew nothing happened/is going to happen but the others won’t.

“Of course. You can even have the bed, I’ll take the couch.”

“That, I’m not going to let you do. Go sleep in your bed, I’m fine sleeping on the couch.”

“No, you’re the guest, come on.” Ray took Joel’s hand and dragged him to his bedroom.

“Ray, come on, sleep in your bed, it’s fine.” Joel really was perfectly fine with sleeping on the couch and he felt rude making Ray give up his bed. But Ray just pushed him on the bed and grabbed a pillow and blanket from his closet and went out to his living room. Joel sighed and got into the bed, still not happy that he was letting Ray sleep on the couch in his own house. After a while Joel finally fell asleep, thinking of Ray and how he was just in the next room and he was in Ray’s bed. But not with Ray.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ray laid on his couch but couldn’t sleep. He kept tossing and turning but really couldn’t get comfortable. After a while he just gave up and started thinking of Joel. Joel was so perfect, and just in the next room. In his bed. Ray got struck with a glorious idea. He stood up and walked into his room to find Joel asleep. He went to the bed and got in and cuddled up to Joel, trying not to wake up him up but obviously failing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Joel felt something move, he opened his eyes to see Ray close to his face, in the same bed. Ray looked scared like Joel was about to slap him and push him out. But instead Joel just wrapped his arm around Ray’s waist and pulled him closer. Ray let out a relieved sigh and Joel giggled a bit.

Ray snuggled up to Joel as close as he could, put his head on Joel’s chest and whispered, “Hey Joel.”

Joel, still half asleep, just replied with a soft “hmm?”

“What does this make us?”

Joel took a second to process what he just heard. “Whatya want us t’be?” Words still slurred from being sleepy.

Ray just giggled and lifted his head to kiss Joel’s cheek then laid back down to listen to his heartbeat. “I’m asking you.”

Joel was defiantly fully awake now. And his face was defiantly bright red. “Hey Ray, would you, uh, like to be my, uh, boyfriend?”

Ray lifted his head again and kissed Joel, the right way this time. Joel took a second to convince himself this was actually happening and he wasn’t just dreaming. Once he realized he wasn’t, he kissed Ray back. It was passionate and soft, filled with emotions that both were too chicken to say. Once Ray pulled back he admitted, “I’d love that, Joel.” Joel’s cheeks heated up and hearing the way Ray said his name made him want to hear it on his lips only.

They both were a smiling mess and eventually fell asleep, cuddled together with nothing but each other on their minds. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning Joel got nervous again, he’d have to walk into work with Ray, he’d get the talk from Geoff and the stares from the rest of his co-workers. But he looked down at the boy in his arms still asleep and looking so peaceful and none of that mattered. He would hold his boyfriends hand proudly, with a smile on his face that only Ray gave him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~

Once they got to work Joel walked Ray to the Achievement Hunter office, with Ray’s hand in his. Once they got there Ray went to walk in but Joel pulled him back and gave him a chaste yet sweet kiss.

What he hadn’t realized is that Ray actually got the door open, and all of the Achievement Hunters were staring at them. There was a catcall from Michael and a whistle from Jack, and Gavin and Ryan just stared at them, shock obvious on their faces. Joel and Ray both looked down, blushing.

Joel wrapped his arm around Ray and spun him around to face the office, obvious he should tell them.

“So, uh, me and Joel are kind of, you know, dating, and all.” He tried to act as carefree as usual but his blushing, smiling face gave that away.

Geoff was glaring at Joel and got the message of “Don’t hurt him or your dick is coming off” without a word being spoken. Ray must of saw the look in his eyes and started walking to his desk. “Hey Geoff, please don’t cut my boyfriend’s dick off, he might need it someday.” And he winked to Joel, who blushed even deeper and went to go to his office. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Maybe anonymous piggy back rides weren’t so bad. And maybe he’d let Ray see what it’s like being tall pretty often.


End file.
